


及影／除夕之鐘

by noche



Category: Haikyuu!!, ハイキュー!!
Genre: M/M, 短甜文
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 12:01:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17980943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noche/pseuds/noche
Summary: ※時間不明，這是一個剛開始交往的及影，的故事。※本篇寺廟參考：曹洞宗金剛宝山輪王寺。





	及影／除夕之鐘

十二月三十一日，是一年的最後一天，同時也是日本的大晦日（除夕）。

 

這一天的夜晚，每個行人的臉上都掛著燦爛的笑容，他們三兩成群的並行在一起，有的是家人，有的是朋友，有的是情侶，他們的行進方向一致，朝著鄰近的寺廟或是神社，而這一切都是為了「初詣」，為了祈求新的一年平安順利。

 

及川徹獨自站在北仙台車站的出口一側，高挑的身材與俊美的外貌吸引了不少女性路人的目光。他禮貌性地朝著對方露出不帶任何意義的微笑，茶色的眼瞳卻始終緊盯著出口處──隨著每一次列車到站，札道口湧出絡繹不絕的人潮，及川的心情便忍不住緊張起來。直到他在五顏六色的人潮裡看見了那一抹熟悉的黑色，他那煩躁不安的心才得以平復。

 

或許是戀人之間的心電感應，剛出站的影山很快地便在人群中找到及川，遲到多時的他心急地想要加快腳步，卻不斷地被旁人推擠。與影山臉上凶狠的表情相反，從他口中說出的「抱歉，借過一下」卻是客氣非常，但這有禮的舉動似乎不適用於現況，走在前頭的男性對他的請求無動於衷，影山只好採取實際動作，模仿起旁人向前推擠的動作才得以前進數步。

 

及川看著遲到戀人既笨拙又可愛的硬是從人群裡艱難地開闢道路往自己的方向匆匆趕來，不免感到好氣又好笑。 當影山好不容易走到及川面前時，他已是一副狼狽不堪的模樣，及川好整以暇地看著他，嘴角噙著一抹淡淡的微笑。

 

「好慢啊，飛雄。」及川故做不滿的嚷嚷著，但雙手卻貼心的將影山快要掉落的圍巾重新圍好。

「抱歉，人太多不小心就迷路了。」影山道歉的語氣帶著幾分懊惱，他從來沒有在除夕夜裡出門，沒想到參加初詣的人竟然超乎他的想像，是他大意了。

「你是三歲小孩嗎？都多大的人還會迷路，笨蛋。」及川一點也不意外他這番說詞，他輕笑一聲，順手捏了影山被凍紅的鼻尖──果不其然的看見對方緊皺眉頭，一臉糾結的表情。而後及川一把牽住影山的右手，隨後便邁開腳步：「走吧，再不快一點就趕不上輪王寺的除夕鐘聲了！」

 

初次造訪的影山對於距離並沒有什麼概念，即使如此他也能推斷出他們「或許」趕不上第一時間的參拜：到寺廟新年參拜的人太多了，不管是車站或是街道上都是擁擠的人群。儘管走在前頭的及川拉著他一起前進，但身體還是免不了在近距離之下與陌生人碰觸。那推擠碰撞的感覺實在太過糟糕，蹙著眉的影山不禁懷疑起自己是否做了正確的決定。

 

「及川前輩才是笨蛋吧，參加初詣的人這麼多還非來不可。」他忍不住回嘴。

「哈啊？飛雄你不也來了嗎！」及川轉過頭反駁。

「還不都是及川前輩傳了訊息給我，不然我原本是想在家裡睡覺的。」影山嘀咕道。

 

他用著漂亮的鈷藍色眼瞳瞪了及川一眼，比起排隊參拜，影山始終認為好好補充睡眠才是更值得去做的事情。新年固然令人期待，但對他而言，每一天都是一樣的──或許排球部的休息日對他來說會比新年來得重要。

 

「什麼嘛，這個不可愛的臭小鬼！難道你從來不去新年參拜的嗎？」被對方這麼一說，及川心裡剛竄的小小火苗瞬間升級成熊熊烈火。他瞇起眼，斜眼看著影山，眼神明顯流露出懷疑。

「嗯，幾乎不去。或者說，我不喜歡參拜。」影山斬釘截鐵地回答。

「就連考試比賽也都不去神社或寺廟祈求得到好成績嗎？」及川顯然對於他的回答不滿意，他執拗的繼續追問。

「沒有那個必要吧？」說了實話卻不被信任，影山內心的不滿也跟著悄悄攀升，他理直氣壯地繼續說道：「自己不是最清楚自己努力到什麼程度嗎，那麼不需要靠神明幫助也能得到相對應的成績，不是嗎？」

 

他話都說到這般地步了，這時無法反駁的及川才恍然大悟──自己跟一個認真又毫無情調可言的人爭辯這個問題簡直就是天大的錯誤！

他原本還期待影山會和自己分享他的願望，抑或是對新的一年的期許，甚至還想著或許能從對方口中聽見自己的名字，結果得到的竟是如此務實的答案。仔細想想，這種「飛雄式」的回答也不難是先推演出來，但感覺就是少了什麼。

 

「飛雄，你還真是個不浪漫的人啊。」及川輕嘆一口氣，心想自己怎麼偏偏喜歡上這種過分認真的單細胞生物。

「什麼意思？」就算再遲鈍，影山也能清楚分辨這絕對不是褒獎的意思。他想，不參拜和不浪漫有什麼關聯呢？

「算了，當我沒說。」及川再一次從影山的回答中感受到挫敗，他搖搖頭，一點也不想再往下解釋。

 

雖然挫敗感僅僅誕生於一瞬，但它帶來的不悅感並沒有隨著對話結束而消散，而是形成一種無法言喻的憤怒

──不發一語的及川握著影山前行的手似乎變得更用力了，手被握得發疼的影山只能望著及川的背影，卻不明所以。

 

「及川前輩？」

「你怎麼了，不舒服嗎？」

「及川前輩？」

 

及川沒有回應影山的呼喚，他只是逕自在人群裡擠出空間，然後拉著影山一步步向前。他的腦海裡充斥著方才他與影山的對話，他想，或許今晚的邀約是個重大的錯誤吧。

 

想要佔據你今年最後的時間，想要成為你在新的一年裡最先看見的那個人。

初詣僅僅只是想見面的理由──難道這麼想的只有我嗎？

明明已經在交往了，為什麼感覺好像是我自作多情呢？

雖然沒有考慮到你的意願，但你不也答應我了？

為什麼在這個時候才反悔說你不喜歡呢？

及川對於自己弄巧成拙的計畫感到心煩。

 

「啊啊，早知道你對新年參拜一點興趣也沒有，我就約小岩他們一起來了。」

 

及川此時只想找個藉口來掩飾心中不斷翻騰的失望與怒意，甚至連想掉頭就走的念頭都出現了。他的憤怒體現在他此刻的話語，明知道不該說出口的，但他到底還是沒忍住。

影山神情複雜的望著一臉懊惱的及川，他怎麼也沒想到事情會演變成到這個地步，沉默橫豎在彼此之間，形成一種詭譎的氣氛。

 

「我又沒說我對參拜沒興趣。」影山忽然開口，一字一句說得無比清晰。

「哈啊，你這話不是前後矛盾嗎！」及川猛然轉過頭瞪著他，這是在耍著他玩嗎？

「哪裡矛盾了？考試也好，球賽也好，這都是有付出努力就會獲得成果。但是……」影山平靜的看著他，似乎無法理解及川的反應為什麼這麼大。他垂下眼，深吸了一口氣才緩緩向下繼續說道：「但是，就算我再怎麼努力，想讓及川前輩更喜歡我，我們卻不可能一直都在一起，所以……」

 

要在及川面前做到坦率，豪不保留的將自己的情感表現出來對影山而言是件極為困難的事情。

過去他在及川背後苦苦追趕，一心渴望對方能將視線只專注在自己身上，如今好不容易交往了，但影山依舊經常感受到不安──他沒有把握及川是否也像自己一樣在乎他。

 

及川前輩太受歡迎了，也許他只是圖個新鮮感想和我在一起而已。

這樣的念頭三不五時就會浮現在影山的腦海裡。

 

想要和你多親近一些。

儘管有時必須果決的做出改變，儘管有時難受的想要依賴命運。

所以，才想著是不是能向神明許願，要是能讓你更喜歡我一點的話──

 

聞言的及川倒抽了一口氣，他先是睜大眼睛望著影山，開闔的唇發不出聲音，直到影山羞赧的別開視線，他才確定自己不是在作夢

──「想讓及川前輩更喜歡我」，飛雄這傢伙真的知道自己在說些什麼嗎？ 

 

「你是這麼想的嗎，飛雄？」及川有些不確定的問道。

「是的……」垂著頭的影山低聲回答，再度給了及川肯定的答案。

「我知道了……那麼，要不再試著努力看看？」及川的態度忽然急轉直下，他的臉部表情變得柔和，說話的語氣也變得平緩，與不久前大聲質問的及川簡直判若兩人。

「什、什麼意思？」不明就裡的影山抬起頭，正好與及川溫柔的視線對上。

「說一聲『我最喜歡及川前輩了』怎麼樣？」他繼續輕聲哄誘道。

 

如釋重負的及川一掃先前的陰霾，他的眼角含著笑意，茶色的眼瞳蓄著波光。他勾動嘴角，低沉性感的嗓音自他口中傾瀉而出，猶如世界上最深情的咒語。

對此影山毫無招架之力，及川的微笑讓他無法別開視線，就像是受到魔法蠱惑一般，他的思緒在那一瞬間被及川徹所填滿。

 

「我、我最喜歡及川前輩了……」

 

儘管影山說話的音量不大，周遭人潮的吵雜聲也不絕於耳，但此時的及川只聽得見那來自影山純淨的聲音所帶來的美好悸動。心願得以實現的及川終於露出滿足的笑容，初詣什麼的，早已被他拋在腦後。

 

「嗯，飛雄真是個好孩子。」

「啊，我……」

 

及川溫暖的大掌輕輕撫上影山冰冷的臉龐，肌膚被溫柔碰觸之際，影山才驚覺自己在不知不覺受到對方的引誘，深埋在內心的話語竟以這種形式說了出來，他又羞又惱，一時之間不知道該做何反應。

及川當然沒有放過影山臉上的任何變化，他笑得更加燦爛，而後他湊近影山，也不管當下親暱的舉動是否會引來旁人側目，他溫醇柔和的嗓音輕輕劃過對方山的耳廓，激得影山全身顫慄。

 

「那麼，這是給好孩子的獎勵哦。」 

 

及川說完話，隨即在影山的唇間落下一吻，那個吻輕得如羽毛，短暫的如同雪花飄落稍縱即逝。一吻結束，滿臉通紅的影山睜大著眼，吃驚得完全說不出話來。及川似乎很滿意他的反應，他再度將身子挨近影山，給了他一個溫暖的擁抱。

 

「新年快樂，飛雄。」

 

除夕夜的鐘聲在此時響起。

 

 

 

FIN.

 


End file.
